


In Between Hell and Heaven

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [47]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Between Seasons/Series, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Petting, Hedonism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Kindred Spirits, Love Hotels, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Romance, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Alternating, Parallels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. AU. They were ready to not have a care in the world. Warning: sexual situations.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Sessyoin Kiara
Series: Crossovers [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291433
Kudos: 34





	In Between Hell and Heaven

There wasn't much room for love and affection these days.

Kiara Sesshouin had more important matters to attend to; she knew that such emotions were fleeting, ever-changing, and non-existent. Humans weren't meant to be monogamous; to be tied down was against nature, and she had no time for such trivialities.

And yet, she was still human, and she still had needs. She found it more practical to have those needs met by someone who had the magic touch.

_As did he…_

They met at the exact location, in the crimson-lit room, where they were not to be disturbed. Nighttime pressed through the window, a blanket of all sky and no stars, and the frigid fall air was unforgiving.

As Kiara shut the doors behind her, her eyes settled upon the magician Hisoka. Lounging on the blood-crimson four-poster bed, his golden eyes lit up with recognition. He then smiled the sultry smirk that he knew made her weak in the knees.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

"What can I say, Hisoka? Against my better judgment, I just can't seem to stay away from you and your magic tricks." Kiara replied as she made her way to the magician, settling down in his lap, her arms draped over his shoulders.

Grinning, Hisoka moved forward, attempting to capture her lips when she moved just out of his reach, her tongue between her teeth.

"Ah, so you _have_ missed me, I must say I'm flattered, Kiara." Hisoka moved to the edge of the bed, his hand tightening on her hips. "You know you can find me anytime, right? Then we can have these rendezvous more often." he murmured, leaning closer so that their foreheads touched.

"Oh, where's the fun in that? Too many of these meetings would ruin the novelty." Kiara cooed, one of her hands trailing down the magician's chest, feeling his muscles beneath his outfit.

"Besides…" She leaned in to whisper in his ear, her hand stopping just above his clothed erection. "I can _still_ taste you from last time." she grinned, hearing him chuckle darkly, his fingers starting to wander past her waist, up her inner thigh, and near the apex of her legs.

"You really are a tease, my dear; I'd have you any which way if you'd let me…" Hisoka let his fingers brush around her wet folds, pleased to feel that she didn't wear any undergarments.

"I'll let you…" she promised, leaning down to press her lips softly to his. "That is, if you're up to the challenge."

"Oooh, then by all means, I'm all yours…" Hisoka crooned, his voice thick with arousal. With that said, he let himself fall back onto the bed, with Kiara on top of him. The thin layers of her gown and his pants did little for her to notice how hard he was beneath her. Nor did her clothing stop him from noticing how hot and wet she felt against him.

Kiara adjusted herself to her position of straddling him, leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. Tiny movements of her hips teased and tormented him as she found just the right spot to rub her wet cunt against his hard erection. Hisoka silently thanked any and all gods who favored him so greatly as her body fit so well against his.

Their liplock continued, his hands roaming over her back muscles, tracing and worshiping her. His sharp nails dug into her skin, and she moaned into his mouth at such pain mixed with pleasure. The hand that rested on her pelvis slunk between the both of them, and his thumb found her aching clit, rubbing and flicking the sensitive bud.

Kiara pulled away from their kiss and uttered a moan as she shifted and pushed herself against him more, rolling her hips continuously, her hands on Hisoka's chest. "Don't stop, Hi-Hisoka, keep going." She breathed out, and he was happy to oblige her, his thumb rubbing her delicate rosebud again and again.

She bit her lip to keep herself moaning and mewling too much, tasting blood on her lips, and she took the liberty of pulling the front of her gown off her, her breasts bare and aching for only the magician to see.

Chuckling, Hisoka moved himself closer underneath her so that his hands moved from her core to her hips, lowering her onto his mouth. She smiled sultrily as she lifted up her gown up to her waist, desire building within her. Hisoka then let his long tongue glide over her slit, flicking the tip of his tongue on her sweet clit; air caught in her throat as Kiara gasped sharply, propping her hands on the headboard in front of her and behind him.

Hisoka glanced up from his ministrations, grinning wickedly. "You really are sweet, in more ways than one. This is my favorite spot, though." He nipped at the soft skin of Kiara's thigh, the inner, sensitive area where her legs met. When Kiara jumped a little, Hisoka flicked his tongue over the marking, soothing it with warm, broad strokes. Kiara's thighs were already damp from the magician's roving, curious mouth.

"I do taste good, don't I?" Kiara sighed, closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling.

"Like heaven, my dear, you are _really_ going to like this." Hisoka murmured, licking gently on Kiara's wet heat, his breath hot and quick, making her stomach clench with anticipation.

Kiara couldn't hold back a grin and spread her legs further, allowing the magician to taste whatever he wanted. His hands soon roamed up from her hips, past her stomach, and found their way to her breasts where his hands gasped them greedily, in sync with his probing tongue lapping in her cunt.

She gasped wantonly, pressing herself down on his mouth so that he could taste her more, giving her such godly pleasure. His hands held her warm breasts gently, achingly, as his fingers twisted both her nipples slowly, painfully, in delightful luxuria, and she mewled at the sensations. His tongue then moved deeper, past her glistening folds, mouth upon her clit, and began straight up sucking.

Kiara arched her back, her moans lilting, higher, and longing, one of her hands threading through the magician's hair. Her legs began to shake, and she started bucking her hips, so his tongue would get in deeper within her core. "Deeper, deeper, ooh, ooh, ohhh, ohhh, yes, yes, Hisoka, Hi-Hisoka, I'm-I'm going to-going to cum-I'm-I'm cumming, oh Hisoka!"

The knot inside her belly grew tighter and tighter, the bliss she sought almost at hand, and his skilled mouth was more than enough to complete the task. With a few swift flicks of his tongue on her clit, Kiara threw back her head and cried out, a shudder of ecstasy rolling through her.

Hisoka smirked in satisfaction, Kiara's orgasm music to his ears; he pulled away from between her legs, letting her settle on top of him, humming in content. He was painfully hard, face wet from her arousal, but he wanted her to gather her strength first before returning the favor.

"Well, if that's not high praise for my oral expertise, then I don't know what is." The magician replied, licking his lips, his fingers tracing down Kiara's sweat-slicked back.

Panting, Kiara pulled away from him for a moment, and then settled her hand between his legs, stroking his hard cock through his trousers. Hisoka threw back his head, gasping out, his breath hitched, and then moaned, his arousal mounting. The noises he made sent a chill down Kiara's spine and her cunt wet and throbbing.

She couldn't help but let out a laugh as she positioned herself between his legs, her dexterous hands undoing his trousers, pulling his erect cock free. "Ahh, looks like I'll have to return the favor, am I right, Hi-so-ka?" Kiara asked, her face flushed, her eyes hooded, and her hand wrapped around his quivering member.

Hisoka let out a short laugh, grinning mischievously. "Mmmm, you really had to ask?"

Kiara smiled as she then swirled her tongue over his cock, tasting his arousal, and Hisoka hissed sharply through clenched teeth.

He was glistening in the light from the lamp on the bedside table. She had experience in fellating her lovers, so he knew she was that good, and he was having trouble not to thrust into her mouth.

She wrapped her hand around the base and sucked him deeper into her mouth, causing him to gasp loudly, his thighs clenching as she bobbed her head. At that moment, Kiara opened her mouth wider, and she let the tip brush the back of her throat before her head lifted again, dragging her tongue along the underside of his member on the way up.

Hisoka moaned again, feeling her tongue flick across his blunt tip as Kiara lowered her head again, lips closing around the base as she managed to take almost the entire length inside of her mouth this time.

Hisoka bit his lip as Kiara sucked, his hand grabbing a fistful of her long black hair. At the same time, he pushed up even further inside of that hot, wet mouth until those lips brushed his pelvis. Kiara gagged a bit, her eyes darting to look up at Hisoka, and she hummed. She then spread herself, one of her hands disappearing between her legs, rubbing lightly around her overly sensitive clit.

"Oohhh, yes…you feel so good…" Hisoka moaned, his voice deep with desire. The sight of his cock disappearing into her hot mouth just as she was touching herself was about to do him in early.

"Yesss, yes, that's it, work me like that, Kiara, work me like _that_." Hisoka moaned out, his voice a low growl. Kiara could barely control the shiver that ran through her body at his words. She hummed around his cock, her tongue lathing up and down his shaft, in time with her fingers sliding and out of her dripping cunt.

"Mmmmnnn, yesssss, good girl." Hisoka purred under Kiara's ministrations, her hand unconsciously tightening in her hair. He pushed up further into her mouth, as she put her pleasuring skills in top form, his spine arched into a taut bow.

"Ohhh, ohhh yesss, that's it, that's it, yess, yess, good girl, good girl, good girl, ah, ahhh~!" Hisoka tensed, his hand curled in Kiara's hair, and then, he threw back his head as he came with a low groan, releasing himself into her wet mouth, with her following suit as she rode her fingers to orgasm.

As he was catching his breath, Kiara slowly pulled Hisoka out of her mouth, a trail of saliva connected the two of them for a moment before breaking. She swallowed his sweet seed before taking her fingers out of her cunt, licking them clean.

It was only moments for Kiara to catch her breath before Hisoka sat up and then grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close. Kiara yelped in surprised delight before crashing her lips against his in a manner that could be deemed painful. He didn't care, and neither did she. They both wanted more – what a delicious feeling!

The descent to the sweet agony continued as he dragged his nails across her skin until she cried out, crimson lines marring her pale skin. Hisoka moved so that he pinned her onto the bed, him on top of her with the length of his body. Kiara's fingers began to tear at his shirt. She didn't need to say anything more. Hisoka then took off his shirt and threw it to the ground in one fell swoop. He smirked, leaning in closer as she panted in anticipation and want.

"So, I believe it's only fair to bring this to completion, wouldn't you agree, Kiara?" he murmured.

Kiara smiled, her eyes darkening with lust; she lifted her hips, angling them so that her dripping cunt rubbed against his hard member over and over. " _Ahhhhh_ , I'm more than ready, please take me, take me, Hi-so-ka," She breathed out, whimpering as the magician positioned himself at her wet entrance with one hand, while his other hand entwined in her hair, pulling on the soft strands hard, causing her to whine.

"Ask and you shall receive, darling," he replied, chuckling darkly. He kissed her sweat-ridden face as she began to pant harder.

" _Please_ , take me, Hisoka, and let us both fall into the depths of pleasure; it's what we both deserve!" Kiara begged the magician, her voice quivering, in rapturous anticipation.

Hisoka grinned widely, positioning his cock at Kiara's entrance, before pressing in. Kiara gasped as he was filling her wet cunt, throwing her head back and moaning in bliss.

Once the magician was inside her the way he wanted, he start to bite on her neck and suckling at her sweat-slicked skin. Kiara moaned out, her voice a pitch higher, draping her arms around his neck, never, ever tiring of the sensation of Hisoka being inside her.

Hisoka put his arms on the bed on either side of Kiara, steadying himself as he started to thrust, rolling his hips. He thrusted into Kiara, earning small whimpers and her sharp nails up his back.

"Mmmm, Hisoka, you feel so-so good." Kiara whined, her hips rocking up to meet his, her grip on his back tightening. "More...please more..."

"Ahhhh, you're still so tight." Hisoka cooed seductively into Kiara's ear, "You take my cock so well, my dear," Hisoka thrusted deep into Kiara when he felt her tighten around him. They both were getting close to their desired finale. "S-such a good girl, you're mine, you're my good girl,"

"H-Hisoka, Hisoka, "Oh god- I'm going t-" she whimpered out, wrapping her legs around his waist as he continued thrusting inside her.

"Please let me come…what?" he repeated, his voice closer and dark against her ear, his hand wrapping around her hair like a rope, pulling her close so that her breasts pushed up against his chest.

Kiara squirmed, panting beneath him. "Please, please-"

"Please what?"

Kiara moaned again as he slowed down briefly, pained at the delay of the oncoming release. "I-I-"

"Say it, Kiara," he whispered, smirk dropping from his face, one hand caressing her cheek softly.

"H-Hisoka, c-cum with me!"

"Louder!" He commanded her, almost desperately.

"Cum with me, Hisoka!"

Hisoka chuckled in satisfaction, "My, oh, my, you naughty girl, yesss, cum with me, cum with me."

With a deep thrust of his hips, pleasure built up inside them like a storm, boiling and bubbling over, the pinnacle of physical bliss had come to fruition, and coiling tighter and tighter, until finally snapped in twain,

From Hisoka's words and deep thrusts, Kiara gasped and let out a guttural, animalistic cry as she came hard, blushing deeply, such pleasure coursed through her body, such sweet nirvana. Hisoka thrust into her a few times, and then let out a low, deep moan as his orgasm rolled through him, releasing inside of Kiara, gently pushing his hips a few more times as it subsided.

Everything had turned white around them, and as soon as it began, such raw pleasure abated and ended. Hisoka collapsed on top of Kiara, with her head against his shoulder, catching their breaths, in sync, just as it should be.

" _Mmmm_ , that was…amazing," Kiara uttered, slumping into Hisoka. He then pulled out of her, slowly, and she fell back on the sweat-soaked sheets. She could not help the satiated grin on her face as she shifted onto her stomach, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Maybe we _should_ do this more often…"

Hisoka groaned, flopping onto his back, his hair matted on his forehead. "I knew you'd like the idea eventually."

Kiara sighed happily, feeling boneless, quite satisfied. "I never thought it could be this nice."

Hisoka smiled gently, pushing his hair back. "Was there any doubt?"

Kiara grinned at Hisoka over her shoulder. She then rolled over onto her side, crawling over the magician's side of the bed. She straddled the magician, so that he could already feel her wetness, the heat of her cunt against his leg, and it made his member stir erect.

"It usually takes hours with every other lover I've had, but with _you_ ," she breathed out, leaning in for a kiss, "it takes minutes _, seconds_ even _."_

The magician grinned, feeling his desire, his bloodlust, awaken once again. He tumbled Kiara back onto the sheets. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

"Oh, _certainly_."

With that, they were ready to not have a care in the world.


End file.
